Talk:Autonomous Cotton/@comment-26347196-20170412160006/@comment-26361493-20170412183356
@ATKH I was going to simply let it pass but I can't... How was it better than Zero? Please elaborate it and don't do it in half-assed explanation because clearly, I can see the differences in here... Although this Cotton has what Zero have that doesn't mean it was same... Base Buffs on BB's: Cotton: Spark Buffs (Passive: Vulnerability + Critical) + Spark Heal + BC Fill Spark Zero: Spark Buffs ((Passive: Vulnerability + Critical) & (Active: Spark Boost Damage)) + Spark Heal + Heal Damage Taken SP Buffs: Cotton: Elemental Effect (Dark and Light) + HP Restoration for 3 turns (Underwhelmed) + Spark Booster Damage (Expensive: 60 SP) + Enhance Spark Critical Zero: Spark Booster Damage (Average: 40 SP, note: same percentage as Cotton with cheaper cost) + Spark Heal Enhance (Beat the Cotton for good even without this enhancements) + BC Fill Spark on BB/SBB (Average: 50 SP, same as Cotton) + Boost BC DC In here we can see who has more optional power in here... Really ATKH, you might diss some Legacy Units but never I imagined you diss out LE... Even in UBB we already see that Zero is more good than Cotton... Zero's ability is Offensive while Cotton are not, it was towards to Supportive System in all general... Even in LS Cotton is beaten so good in damage and utility for God's sake... No one is gonna use that Cotton LS because it was damn limited if we strip that 50% All Parameters due to its niche, the only that was left out is 3 LS buffs, unlike Zero which 4 LS Buffs and all of it has no limited requirements like Cotton did. BB's matter from Cotton are same as Zero but you didn't notice that all of it same? BB only lack 1 buffs from SBB which almost same as BB while Zero is not. If we round it up, Cotton have 4 buffs in BB/SBB by total while Zero have 5 buffs which are more variety to be used. With SP Zero will have at least 7 Buffs in total, while Cotton is same as Zero but all of it were underwhelming and unnecessary to be taken... Light and Dark Elemental? For what? You sure you wanna waste that 30 SP for that? HoT? You sure a half-assed HoT like that without no further enhancements and even Selena is laughing at it eternally due to its underwhelming HoT in the first place even for SP will be taken? Zero have what Cotton have, it met the standard and very useful. UBB is clearly favored to situational problems, but I even know that situation will favor to whom most of the times.... Spark Heal? BC Fill during Spark? You seriously wanna have that UBB to be used? I rather used Zero's UBB for it has the same Spark Booster Damage like Cotton with more buffs that can be stacked with his BB's. For Support matters Cotton might in favor, I mean LS + BB's of this rabbit taking about 2000 HP per Heal and 14 BC Fill During Spark if you used that, but let me ask you again? Did you really need it that much booster for something that can be filled instantly from Heal and such? Granted in BB Gauge Fill Rate Debuffs this 14 BC Fill during Spark wasn't that bad but to sacrifice much needed UBB for that... It was really wasn't wise to do it.